Esfir
by serenitykid7875
Summary: Takes place after Season 3 finale. Kara's evil half appears in Russia and then at the DEO. Supercorp.


Lena Luthor couldn't believe what she was seeing, an evil looking Kara in Russia was destroying a village in the name of the government. How was this possible? Kara didn't even know that she had possession of Harun-El. How did they create another Kara? An evil Kara? But suddenly there was a knock at her balcony door. She didn't need to look to see who was there, of course Kara would come to her. After all they had been through she thought she was a Luthor following in her family's footsteps.

Lena sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, she didn't want to fight with Kara anymore, she just wanted to go back to not knowing that Kara was Supergirl. But she had known for a long time that Kara was Supergirl and them fighting really made her believe that maybe they would end up like Lex and Clark. Lena knew that Clark was Superman she had known since she was young, Clark and Lex were best friends and when they had a falling out, Lena had learned that it was because Clark was Superman.

Lena opened her eyes, turned and looked to the balcony to see a very upset Supergirl standing there waiting and Lena took another deep breath before sighing again and then nodded for Kara to enter. Kara had been asking for permission to enter ever since they had started fighting, probably afraid that Lena would use kryptonite on her if she didn't. Lena would never use it to hurt Kara, she loved her. Lena loved Kara more than anyone else, but Kara was in love with another and would never feel those things toward her.

"I see you've seen the news." Lena said as she turned back to the television.

"We need you to come to the DEO." Kara demanded.

"Fine, but I'm not flying with you." Lena said as she moved to grab her things. "You'd probably drop me."

"I wouldn't do that to you Miss. Luthor." Kara said surprised that Lena would think that she'd do that.

"Yeah, just like you'd never use people against me. And I see that I'm back to Miss. Luthor. Not helping to save one of my friends and your friends isn't enough. I'll see you there." Lena said as she exited her office at L-Corp to head to the DEO.

Kara stood there for a minute, she had seen the tears in Lena's eyes as she spoke and gathered her things, she didn't know just how much she was hurting her. Kara took a moment to think about all the things that had been going on between them for the past few months. She saw the hurt and pain in Lena, hurt and pain that she had caused with her words and actions. Hadn't she promised that she'd always have her on her side and that she could trust her?

Kara realized that she had broken that promise, she had hurt her friend and caused this hurt and pain. How was she going to make it up to her? How was she supposed to make this right? Was there a way to make this right? Kara wanted her friend back, she wanted the late night cuddles on the couch as they watched movies, she wanted game nights where Lena was on her side, and she wanted her friend to be able to trust her and count on her. How had they come apart so easily?

Kara knew that it was mostly her fault, she hadn't been there for her friend for her to know that she could trust her, she had said things that she couldn't take back, and her actions had proven to Lena that she wasn't trustworthy or on her side. Kara knew that if she had been a better friend Lena would have been able to trust her with the information. If she had shared with Lena that she was Supergirl, Lena would have understood why she hated kryptonite so much. But she didn't. Kara sighed and then took off for the DEO, where her sister, Director Alex Danvers, was waiting with Brainy and the rest of the DEO.

* * *

Lena arrived at the DEO and headed straight for the main room, she had cried the whole drive to the DEO, she hated the way that Kara was looking at her and speaking to her. She just wanted her friend back, but she knew that there was a chance that that might not happen. When Lena stepped out of the elevator into the main room, everyone was working hard on gathering more information about this new Supergirl.

Lena watched on the screen as she disappeared as if something was calling her away from attacking the village. Lena sighed and then approached the round table, where Kara, Alex, Brainy, and James were standing. James had broken up with her, when the news had done a piece on the vigilante trusting a Luthor, they had put him in a bad light and he couldn't let them do that. So he broke up with her to save his reputation and to continue to be the vigilante that people wanted. Kara and Alex didn't even know that they had broken up.

"Why is she here?" James asked as Lena joined them at the table.

"James! She's your girlfriend and she is right there!" Kara said surprised at James's attitude toward Lena.

"I broke up with her a couple weeks ago. And she is a Luthor. How do you know that she didn't do this?"

"She more than a Luthor!"

"That's what she wants you to think!"

"Everyone stop!" Alex demanded, but suddenly the other Kara was standing there next to Lena.

"Who are you?" Lena asked the other Kara.

"They call me Esfir." The other Kara said.

"What do you want?" Kara asked.

"I do know what I want or why I am here, but you will not yell at this woman." Esfir said.

"Why do you care if James was yelling at her? Did she create you?" Alex asked.

"When you destroyed Reign, I was released from you." Esfir said as she pointed to Kara and then she continued, "I am the best version of you. Willing to do what is necessary for my home and my people. I do not know why I am pulled to this woman, but I don't care." Esfir turned to Lena. "You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever met and you must be treated with respect and love. Anyone to disrespect or yell at her will not be tolerated." Esfir said as she turned back to the group. "You each have treated her with disrespect and it will not go without retaliation." Esfir's eyes started to glow and Lena grabbed her hand and turned her to face her.

"Please don't do that." Lena said softly. "Don't hurt them."

"They had treated you badly. They do not deserve to do so." Esfir said as she cupped Lena's face and wiped away tears. "You deserve more than what she has done to you. You deserve to be loved and cared for. She hasn't treated you like that. I can. I can give you a world. I can show you how you are meant to be treated. They are not your friends. They might act like they care, but they do not care about you the way I can."

"How do you know any of this?"

"I remember everything Kara has done to you. I am from her. I have her memories. I know that she and they haven't been truly friends. I can be that for you. A true friend. A friend who never breaks a promise."

"You promise?"

"I can promise you this. I will not be like her or them. You deserve the world Lena and I can give you it."

Esfir pulled Lena toward her and kissed her, it surprised everyone, but Lena used that surprise to pull the Harun-El out of her purse. Kara knew what she was doing, stepped forward and grabbed it along with Esfir, but made sure that Lena no longer had a grip on it.

Suddenly Kara and Esfir were in the Dark Valley, Kara knew what she needed to do, but Esfir started to fight her.

"I know what you feel toward her. But have no right to feel it. She is more than a Luthor. You used to believe it." Esfir said as she and Kara fought.

"I know what I believed and I was wrong to ever think that she wasn't. You are right she deserves the world and I intent to prove it to her every day for the rest of my life." Kara yelled as she quickly grabbed Esfir, knocked her down by the fountain, and grabbed one a handful of the water from the fountain. Pouring it down her evil-self's throat and then stepped back.

"No!" Esfir cried as the Kryptonian Ghosts flew toward her and dragged back to wherever she came from.

* * *

Lena knelt near Kara, gave her shock to bring her out of the Dark Valley, while the others tried to stop her. They didn't know that she was trying to bring Kara out of the Dark Valley. Alex and James had Lena handcuffed, but they didn't know that she had the device that would shock her and anyone she touched. She fell to the ground that lean against Kara's chest and then activated the device. Kara suddenly sat up with Lena still against her.

"Lena!" Kara called out as she noticed that Lena was in her arms. "Why is she handcuffed?" Kara asked and then noticed that Lena wasn't moving. "Lena?! Get the cuffs off her! Now!" Alex moved to undo the cuffs.

"Lena's heart has stopped." Brainy said as he studied them. "She is still there though. She doesn't want to go just yet."

"Get the paddles and a one of Epi!" Alex called out as she started CPR on Lena.

"What happened?" Kara demanded answers.

"We thought that she was doing something evil, so we handcuffed her, but then she fell and put her body on yours and then you woke up." James said.

"She needed to shock me to pull me out of the Dark Valley."

"She knew that she wouldn't survive the shock." J'onn said as he appeared near them.

"J'onn? What are you doing here?" Alex asked as she gave Lena the dose of epi and then grabbed the paddles.

"Lena asked me to come."

"Clear" Alex said right before she shocked Lena's heart.

"Nothing Director." A medic said.

"Charge to 300."

"Ready."

"Clear."

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep

"Thank Rao." Kara sighed as she pulled Lena in to her arms again.

Kara couldn't believe that she almost lost Lena. She didn't think that she could live without her and she knew that she needed to do what Esfir had said. She needed to prove to Lena that she trusted her and that she was there for her. She knew that she had broken her promise and she needed to make it up to her. She knew that she would never let Lena ever think that she couldn't trust her or that she wouldn't be there for her. Kara knew that Esfir had shown her that Lena had loved her and wanted to be with her, but Lena wanted Kara to be happy more than anything.

Kara also knew that Lena had put Kara's wants and needs above her own and she did so over and over again, never getting that in return. Kara didn't know how to thank Lena for all that she's done for her or how to show and prove to her that she deserved it just as much as she did. Esfir had been the one to show Kara just how much she needed to change the way that she treated Lena and how much she wanted to be with Lena. Esfir had known she had feelings for Lena and that if she had acted on them most of the things that had happened between them wouldn't have happened.

* * *

Lena was still unconscious in the med-bay with Kara by her side as J'onn, James, and Brainy watched from outside the room, wondering what was going on with Kara. Who wasn't letting go of Lena's hand and would gently kiss Lena's knuckles on the hand she was holding. Did Lena do something to Kara? Or did Kara actually feel the way Esfir did toward Lena?

Alex had finished giving out orders to the other agents and went to talk with J'onn and the others before she would talk with Kara. She needed to get information from J'onn on why Lena had called him.

"J'onn?" Alex said as she hugged J'onn.

"Director." J'onn said with a smile.

"Do you know why Lena asked you to come?"

"She said that she needed me to come and get the Harun-El to send it into the sun. It doesn't belong here or on Argo. She wanted me to contact Alura that she needed to get rid of it before it turned any of her people."

"Why did she even have any of it?" James asked accusingly.

"You do not get to talk about her like that. She was following my orders. I asked her to study it. To find out if it was dangerous. She's the only one who could have figured out if it was dangerous." J'onn said with a disapproving look at James. "She knew that she was risking her life if something were to happen. And she agreed to it."

"She agreed to die for Kara?" Alex asked softly with tears in her eyes.

"Yes." J'onn stated turning back to see Lena start to move. "She's awake." J'onn said as he entered the med-bay leaving James, Brainy, and Alex in the hall.

"I can't believe that she would do that." James said still not believing that Lena would do that for Kara.

"You do anything for the people you love." Brainy stated.

"Love?" Alex gasped.

"In the future they are known for their love and care of Earth and its people. They are also known for their love for each other. Lena gave her life for Kara in the future. Kara almost didn't want to go on, but she did. In memory of her love, she protected Earth and its people long after Lena passed." Brainy explained. "Mon-El didn't want to believe it, but in the end he saw it for himself in the many archives that we have of the two of them. If you ever took the time to really watch the two of them before Lena tried to save Sam you would see it. After you found out about Lena trying to save Sam herself, you didn't trust her and she didn't trust you anymore. You each lost that trust through the days that passed before the end of that battle and the defeat of Reign."

"How do you know all of this Brainy?" James asked.

"As I said it's all in the archives that Lena and Kara put together for the future to know that one day, though the future looks bleak, would be saved by team work. They wrote about Mon-El and Winn and the good work that they would do one day in the future together. They wrote about Director Danvers and her good work toward saving people and aliens alike. They wrote about their good friend, 'the vigilante' and the good work that he did to help those who needed it. They wrote about everything and everyone until they each died. Kara almost stopped after Lena died, but Kal-El was able to convince her to continue. The future needed to know of the good people out in the world that will be heroes when they were needed." Brainy explained.

"I'm going to go check on Lena." Alex said as she moved to enter the med-bay, leaving James and Brainy in the hall.

* * *

It was a few hours later that Lena awoke slowly, Kara gave her hand a squeeze and said her name, so she knew that she wasn't alone. When Lena finally opened her eyes she found Kara sitting next to her, holding her hand.

"Hey." Kara said softly.

"Hi." Lena whispered her throat was dry.

"Do you want me to get Alex or one of the doctors?"

"No. Not yet. I just want to be for a moment."

"I'm sorry Lena."

"I am too. I should have told you about Sam before, but I was worried about what the DEO would do."

"It's all in the past. What we need to focus on now is where we go from here."

"And where do we go from here?"

"I would like to take you out. For dinner. If that's okay with you." Kara said as she fumbled with her glasses.

"I would like that a lot Supergirl." Lena said letting Kara know that she knew.

"Good. Once they let you out of here. We're going back to my place and watch 'Princess Bride'."

"My favorite."

"I love you Lena and I have for a long time. And if you'll let me I'll prove it to you every day for the rest of my life."

"I love you too Kara." Lena said as Kara leaned down a placed a kiss on Lena's lips.

* * *

Kara kept her promise from then on and when Brainy mentioned that they shared their experience and everything about the people in their lives, they wrote everything down so that the future knew that they had people in the world that would step forward and be the heroes that the world needed.


End file.
